The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Yoapple Valley’.
‘Yoapple Valley’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has single flower form with large red-purple and white bicolored ray florets, uniform habit and flowering response that is early, extremely strong stems, medium green foliage color, and excellent shelf life.
‘Yoapple Valley’ originated from a hybridization made in January 2004 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif. The female parent was the proprietary, plant designated ‘Yolaporte,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,917, with daisy spoon flower form with a little more red-purple color in on the ray florets, and more upright habit.
The male parent of ‘Yoapple Valley’ is a proprietary, unpatented line identified as ‘YB-A2579’ with single flowers with purple floret color, with a more vigorous habit, and produces more pollen.
‘Yoapple Valley’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in December 2006, grown out doors in a field covered by saran in Fort Myers, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Yoapple Valley’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2006, in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada in March 2009. ‘Yoapple Valley’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.